glee_the_future_yearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Want U Back
Want U Back by Cher Lloyd is sung by New Directions Girls in the sixth episode, The Battle. Solos are from Meiko, Demi, Gabriella, Angelica, Natalija, Heather, Phoenix and J.J. Lyrics J.J: Uh! Mmm, yeah. La la la la laaa Uh! Meiko: Hey, boy you never had much game Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way way Uh Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns Uh Gabriella: Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this Uh And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Uh Angelica with New Directions Girls: Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Phoenix (Meiko and Gabriella): Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy) She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me) Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans Uh You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true (is it true?) You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo Uh Demi: Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this Uh And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Uh Natalija with New Directions Girls: Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Heather: Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ohhh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh oh uh oh Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh Meiko, Demi, Phoenix and Gabriella: Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh (Let me know) New Directions Girls: Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Meiko Lin Category:Songs sung by Demi Summers Category:Songs sung by J.J Faulkner Category:Songs sung by Phoenix Evans Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Brooks Category:Songs sung by Heather Williams Category:Songs sung by Natalija Jensen Category:Songs sung by Angelica Lawson Category:Songs